In dispensers of the subject type, it is desirable in many cases to provide a check valve in association with the discharge passage which will open during a pumping stoke but which will thereafter close so that product is not drawn back into the passage as a result of the vacuum created within the pumping chamber by the discharged product. It is also desirable to be able to effectively seal off the outlet of the discharge spount during periods of nonuse so that ambient air is prevented from entering the outlet and forming an unsightly, caked obstruction to product discharge at that location.